phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
I Was a Middle Aged Robot
|image = |caption = Perry's operated Lawrence bot |season = 2 |production = 221A |broadcast = |story = Martin Olson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Sherm Cohen Chong Lee |directed = Zac Moncrief |us = February 26, 2010 |international = January 26, 2010 (Latin America) |xd = February 13, 2010 |toon = |pairedwith = "Suddenly Suzy" }} Candace is determined to win this year's father-daughter obstacle course but unfortunately, Lawrence finds Agent P's lair and his memory is accidentally erased by a gadget. Luckily, Carl had already made Flynn-Fletcher Family Robots for emergency situations. So Agent P operates a Lawrence robot to fill in during the race as Phineas and Ferb provide commentary from their broadcast blimp. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents "eulg," a solution that works the opposite of glue and takes everything apart. Episode Summary At the beginning of the episode, Candace and Lawrence are running in a sac while try to singing the 'Hop to the Finish' that he can't remember the word, and Phineas wonders what to do today. While Candace practice other activities until she trips by Perry when balancing egg in a spoon. Phineas ask what she's doing, she tells them that they are practicing for the Father-Daughter Picnic Competition and she likes to win this year for a change. She calls her dad that they are not done practicing, when Lawrence says he's cleaning a spot for the trophy they're going win, but she says that all their trophies are lame remarks they says "Last Place, Nice Try, and Loser" and Lawrence tries to cheer Candace by showing a 3 in the head that Candace says third place but Lawrence says W for winner. When Linda tells she'll tries to get to the event since she need to do some errands, and Lawrence ask her that they need cheer them on that Phineas hears about it and knowing what to do today and asking where Perry. Perry quickly enters in a hole that Lawrence soon after and wonders what is it, and suddenly sucking him in to Perry lair. He quickly hides when Major Monogram brief Perry about his mission. Lawrence wonders who the person in the person in the hat, and sees Perry. As Perry left, Lawrence says that he shouldn't be here until he trips into the memory-eraser that started to erase his memory by 5%. Isabella comes to the backyard and asking what they are doing, but Phineas tells her to wait for it, she ask if can help and then he ask him to get some Pom poms, fog machine and a bungee cord. Back at Perry lair, Carl was cleaning until he saw Lawrence in the memory-eraser that was 95% complete. He quickly ask if his okay but asking as a baby calling him daddy. When Major Monogram was trying different mustaches that Carl quickly inform Major Monogram about the situation, and he tells Carl to bring him to headquarters immediately to restore his memories. At headquarters, Monogram stated that can't bring him back since he acting like a toddler, and need him to get back at the Father-Daughter Picnic Competition but Carl says it would take 3 hours. However, Carl shows Major Monogram a solution by showing and built a robotic replicas of the Flynn-Fletcher family by this anticipated a specific situation like this that Major Monogram find it creepy about it. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz tells Perry about his plan to destroy the Tri-state adult diaper factory by using eulg that works opposite of glue takes everything apart. Perry gets an incoming transmission by Major Monogram to abort his current mission telling him that something far more important than Doofenshmirtz, that he heard and offends by it and Monogram tells that to return at headquarters immediately. As Perry leaves, Doofenshmirtz yells to him why he was planning to destroy the factory and it has a terrific back-story. Candace calling out Lawrence at the backyard, she ignores Phineas when showing Isabella and the Fireside girls of the floating peep squad mobile and gives them a tour, and started up while Candace still calling for Lawrence. Back at Perry lair, Carl is already working on restoring Lawrence memories and while Major Monogram brief him about operating the Robot Lawrence for a while until his memory is fully restored. He gave Perry a manual about the robot but it was in Dutch, but Carl gave him a Dutch to French and French to English. They started to check up the system, body movement and speaking only with default phrases until doing the emotions that flies out the face that Carl says it's okay and that their some bugs in it that can easily be fix. Major Monogram tells Perry good luck to his missions and flies out. At the Park, Candace calls her mom that she can't Lawrence anyway and tell him she's at park already but Linda tells her she in a traffic jam and tries to get there. The Robot Lawrence arrives and tells Candace: "As long is okay with mom, it's okay with me". At the floating peep squad mobile, Phineas brief about the tug of war event, and the Fireside Girls making some cheer for Candace. Candace tell her dad about the blimp, but only replies if it okay. At the start of the tug of war, as they tries to put some heels in that pulls out the Robot Lawrence arms that Perry quickly fix it. Candace tells that their still losers in this, and the robot replies: "Jolly good, Candace". Phineas brief the next event, the pie eating contest. At it start, the robot Lawrence use a vacuum in his mouth to quickly eat the pie and Perry throwing it at the back that a kid saw it and find it gross. The next event was the animal balloon sculpting contest, however the robot Lawrence make a windmill that give them 0 points. As Candace can't believe it, she touches the robot that getting hot that she gets some water. Major Monogram tells Perry that the robot was overheating that Carl apologies for not fixing the cooling levels. As Candace give the waters, she calls her mom about not being here yet and tries to tell what Phineas and Ferb are doing while unknowingly sees Perry using the water to stop the overheating and was back to normal. Doofenshmirtz was happy that Perry wasn't around to spoil his plan and on his way to adult diaper factory on a plane. Phineas asks a man to stand up and sit down that started a wave, while Candace and the robot Lawrence are playing the water-balloon catching contest. Major Monogram informs Perry that they finally restored Mr. Fletcher memories that they need to distract Candace to make the switch. The robot Lawrence throw the water-balloon far away as possible as Candace tries to catch it, the robot Lawrence leaves the scene to make switch with the real Lawrence as Carl arrive. As Carl congratulate Perry about what he did, the boy saw them the quickly leaves the scene. The real Lawrence wonders what happen until Candace tells him they got the highest score in the water-balloon catching contest. Doofenshmirtz is closing in the factory as he check the time while holding the eulg that accidentally spray at the back of his plane and starting to fall apart. At the Park, everyone was getting for the final event the sack race. At it starts, Candace and Lawrence can't get into rhythm until Lawrence remembers the 'Hop to the Finish' song that they got into rhythm each other. Phineas tells is Isabella and the Fireside Girls to get down and getting ready the final cheer for them. Candace and Lawrence are singing the 'Hop to the Finish' and starting to catch up. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz plane finally falls in pieces and fall below. He prays that he want to live and landed into floating peep squad mobile, he happiness was short-lived until the debris of the plane on top of us and a small nail falls and pops the blimp and he curses Perry even he wasn't involve in the scheme. Phineas and Ferb along with the Fireside Girls sings 'Hop to the Finish' and cheering for them. Candace and Lawrence quickly manage to take the lead and seeing Linda in the finish line and wins first place in the Father-Daughter Picnic Competition. Lawrence remark that he doesn't remember what happen but he'll remember this moment. Phineas sees Perry again until the kid appears asking that if he sees Perry before that Major Monogram tells Carl to activate memory-eraser again. Songs None, not counting Hop to the Finish. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He knocks on the house side of the wall and dives right in revealing a tube, which Lawrence Fletcher wonders what it is doing there. He approached too close and it sucked him into Perry's lair. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Currently listed on the Disney Channel TV Schedule. *Check this video for a short trailer:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92o2iB_6Z1k *The episode was aired first in Latin America (January 26th, 2010) on Disney Channel entitled "Un Robot Maduro" ("A Mature Robot"). *Two new Fireside Girls make an appearance: **The first girl has long blond hair with a red watch on her left arm, and her uniform has a red turnover collar and cuffs. **The second girl has brown hair in a ponytail with ear-rings, and her uniform has a red collar and a dark brown belt with an red buckle on her skirt. *Two of the teams in the score table are references to Phineas and Ferb's staff: **"Melissa & Dan" is a reference to Phineas and Ferb's creator, Dan Povenmire and his daughter Melissa. **"Lynn & Zac" is a reference to this episode's director, Zac Moncrief and his daughter Lynn. *Second episode without a real song, the first being "Lights, Candace, Action!" *'GOOF;' It is assumed that should this ever happen to another Flynn/Fletcher family member, Perry would take control of that robot, as he does here. However, when Carl is showing Major Monogram the robots, there is a Perry Robot. Why would Perry need to control a robot of himself? *'GOOF;' Shouldn't Linda have seen Phineas and Ferb's blimp & pep rally? Continuity *The Ballpit Kid from songs With My X-Ray Eyes and Go Candace Go reappears and has a speaking role. This kid also gave Candace a high five, and seen buying "Perry the Inaction Figure". ("No More Bunny Business", "Fireside Girl Jamboree","Just Passing Through", "Toy to the World".) *When Carl shows the Flynn-Fletcher family robots to Major Monogram, a small portion of the Phinedroids and Ferbots music is played. ("I, Brobot") *When Carl discovers Lawrence Fletcher and goes to the O.W.C.A , a small portion of Carl! music is played. ("Swiss Family Phineas") *When Carl recovers Lawrence's memory, the scene where Lawrence and Linda kissed at a Love Händel concert can be seen. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") *Monogram trying on new moustaches may be an aftermath to him previously being shown without any hair on his body. ("Perry Lays an Egg") *When Carl is cleaning the HQ, he's whistling he chorus of Gitchee Gitchee Goo. *The "Kronk for Hire" cue plays as Phineas shows the Fireside Girls the features of the blimp. *The ice-cream truck that Carl drives in ("Swiss Family Phineas") reappears. The characters who were seen in past episodes are seen during doing the wave are: *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Provimine are seen doing waves. *Fifi is seen waving in bleachers to cheer the teams.( Leave the Busting to us ) *A water hosing woman's husband is seen in bleachers.( Candace loses her head,Backyard Aquarium( voice heard ) ) *A woman from 'Are you my mummy' is seen waving. Allusions *'I Was a Teenage Werewolf and I Was a Teenage Frankenstein': The episode title is most likely an allusion to the pair of "I Was a Teenage..." movies released in 1957. *The music during the pie-eating contest is a parody of Sabre Dance by Aram Khachaturian, which is often popularly used for plate-spinning and acrobatic acts and comical depictions of said acts in fiction. *Alice in Wonderland: Lawrence says, "How peculiar" before falling down the secret entrance. This scene parallels Alice falling down the rabbit hole. *Ferb blows a bosum's whistle and wears a naval unifrom while doing so. *''The Incredibles'': The ballpit boy who sees Agent P is similar to the boy who is always on a tricycle on the Parr's driveway. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Tyler Mann as Carl References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Lawrence Fletcher